<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>甜蜜蜜三十題 - 06.第一次的晚安吻(黑安) by noteheaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836251">甜蜜蜜三十題 - 06.第一次的晚安吻(黑安)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven'>noteheaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※甜蜜日常小短篇<br/>※劇中的黑澤安達到底什麼時候要KISS啦!!!! 觀眾很急(誤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi - Relationship, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Kurosawa Yuichi - Relationship, 黑迟優一/安達清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>甜蜜蜜三十題 - 06.第一次的晚安吻(黑安)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是在多年以後的一個聚會上，柘植跟安達都已經失去魔法師資格的時候。</p><p>「欸？晚安吻？」小湊大概是喝多了，話都有些說不清楚的亂嚷嚷。「以、以前剛在一起的時候我們還會常常有晚安吻阿，但、但現在都沒有了！」迷茫眼神望向坐在自己對面的安達。「阿你、你跟黑澤咧？這麼、這麼幾年下來…互動還總是像熱戀..熱戀期的樣子…」</p><p>「呃…就…」安達一陣臉紅尷尬，暗自困惑究竟為什麼話題會從情侶的相處日常變成被探問親吻次數這種私密問題。</p><p>晚安吻阿…安達突然感覺自己一陣酒氣上來，臉色瞬間紅得一蹋糊塗，伸手撫著嘴唇不由自主回想起當年。</p><p>＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊</p><p>那時候他們剛在一起沒多久，還沒有開始同居生活。平日晚上下班後總會一起窩回自己的租屋處或黑澤的，兩人分工合作的處理完當天的晚餐或明天的便當後，就是窩在沙發上的溫馨時光。</p><p>黑澤總是很紳士，交往至今都超過三個星期了，除了牽手外，再過份的舉動一樣都沒有，恪守自己當初的承諾，打算一步一步慢慢來。</p><p>「<cite>安達的嘴唇看起來好軟好好親的樣子阿…</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>好想嘗嘗安達的味道…一定很甜</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>想看安達被我親到臉紅無力反抗的樣子…一定很可愛</cite>」</p><p>與黑澤的紳士舉動相反，安達總是從彼此不經意的碰觸間聽見對方內心的渴望。</p><p>每次當他聽見這些越來越曖昧的心聲時，總是免不了一陣羞赧。一方面他實在沒辦法抵擋黑澤這樣的幻想攻擊，甚至有時候還可以看到他腦海裡自己被吻得無力抵抗的模樣。而另一方面，則是對於自己守了30年的初吻總有些興奮與期待。</p><p>＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊</p><p>「晚、晚安…」某天晚上又到了黑澤向自己告別，準備要回家的時刻。安達站在自家門前，彷彿在心裡下了什麼重大決定般，抿了抿嘴，有些結巴地向對方道別。而後在黑澤轉身要離開時，伸手拉了下對方，趁著對方回頭，安達微踮起腳，試圖將唇貼上對方的臉頰。</p><p>結果沒想到黑澤回頭時機抓得太過剛好，角度又太完美，安達這一吻，紮紮實實地親在黑澤薄薄的嘴唇上，還因為太過大力，剎不住車地撞上對方的牙齒。</p><p>「嗚嗚..好痛！」安達摀著嘴唇瞬間狼狽退開。</p><p>想像中自己主導的純情頰吻沒有發生，反倒是他這個始作俑者因為疼痛而丟臉的喊叫出聲。</p><p>「<cite>超失敗…</cite>」他挫折地想著。「<cite>這初吻超爛…跟我想的完全不一樣嗚嗚嗚嗚</cite>」</p><p>「呃…安達你還好嗎？」黑澤著急的詢問，伸手抬起戀人的下巴，試圖撥開對方摀住嘴的手看看有沒有受傷。</p><p> </p><p>「<cite>天阿天阿天阿剛剛是安達主動親我嗎？</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>雖然只有一瞬間但安達的嘴唇就跟我想的一樣軟…</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>不夠不夠不夠！！</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>但安達好像很痛的樣子…可是我錯過這次機會哪時候才有下一次？</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>阿阿阿阿阿阿阿我想吻安達！</cite>」</p><p>「<cite>好想好想好想好想！」</cite></p><p>
 安達被黑澤各種既矛盾複雜又開心興奮，非常豐富的心音轟炸得不知道該怎麼反應，只能鴕鳥似的用手遮住臉，試圖逃避這種尷尬的場景。一方面是他真的有點痛到說不出話來，另一方面是他實在有點無法面對黑澤已經整個呈現彩虹式爆炸的心裡畫面。 
</p><p>
過了好一會兒，黑澤終於從一開始的手足無措中冷靜下來。
</p><p>
「 <cite>沒關係…今天這樣就夠了…</cite>」
</p><p>
  「 <cite>說好的慢慢來…不可以嚇到安達的…</cite>」
</p><p>
 「 <cite>安達主動親我就是最棒的事情了…黑澤優一你要知足！</cite>」
</p><p>
 溫柔的心中低語從黑澤扶著自己下巴的手傳來，安達在一陣害羞中也逐漸鼓起勇氣來。
</p><p>
 「呃…剛剛…我…嗯…」害羞值已經到達極限的安達吞吞吐吐地開口。「就是…呃…那個......晚安吻…」
</p><p>
看著對方滿臉通紅地解釋著，黑澤的唇角勾起一抹溫柔的笑意，另一隻手暗暗握拳，試圖提醒自己要好好收斂，不要輕易就嚇到容易害羞的戀人。
</p><p>
 為什麼這個人總能讓他如此心動呢？不論只是無意識的朝自己靠近，或只是說著什麼詞不達意的話，又或只是對自己輕輕的一笑，安達的一舉一動總能輕易地操控自己。只要身邊有這個寶貝，就像擁有整個世界的幸福一樣。
</p><p>
「安達，我可以吻你嗎？」呢喃的低語詢問但語氣卻異常肯定，眼神溫柔卻彷彿燃燒著如火般灼烈的熱情。
</p><p>
＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊
</p><p>
原本只打算淺嚐即止的吻卻在安達微微的回應下開始失控。
</p><p>
黑澤這個名義上真正的親吻，吻得既深且重，肆無忌憚。大概是因為前一個稍嫌失敗的吻是安達起的頭，對隱忍已久的黑澤來說，這就是一個准許他釋放的暗號。心中名為慾望的野獸再也關不住，破柙而出。
</p><p>
他以舌撬開自家戀人的嘴，探進去的舌貪婪地吸吮對方的一切。曾經黑澤以為這輩子只能在夢裡實現這樣放肆的舉動，沒想到竟然這麼快就能如願以償。激烈的舔吻，熾熱而纏綿，吻得戀愛新手安達意亂情迷，甚至已然忘記呼吸。
</p><p>
而不知何時已纏上安達頸後的手指卻又帶著與之截然相反的輕柔，像是戀人柔軟的愛撫，視若珍寶般輕揉摩娑。
</p><p>
好不容易終於鬆開唇，黑澤卻不肯遠離，灼熱的呼吸在兩人微抵的唇瓣間流轉曖昧。
</p><p>
連呼吸都是甜的。
</p><p>
矇矓昏黃的光下，戀人相擁，就算在寒寒冬日裡，也炙熱得仿若炎炎夏季。
</p><p>
＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊　　　　＊
</p><p>
「我今天聽到小湊跟你在聊晚安吻的事情，」當晚等兩人都洗漱好躺在床上的時候，黑澤突然想起晚上的那幕。「我看你一陣臉紅，還摸著嘴唇，想起什麼了？嗯？」他壞心的逗弄起身旁的戀人。
</p><p>
 安達頓時覺得已經退去的酒氣彷彿又回到臉上，甚至還一路讓自己熱到耳尖。「沒、沒有阿…就…小湊突然問起我們相處的日常，不知道幹嘛還提到…」聲音因為害羞而越來越小，「晚安吻啦…結果我就想起了我們第一次的晚安吻…」
</p><p>
黑澤聞言輕笑了笑，「第一次的晚安吻阿…」飽含愛意的目光緊緊盯著已經因為太過害羞而無法與自己對視的另一半。「每天的晚安吻對我來說都是第一次的晚安吻阿親愛的…」
</p><p>
當黑澤勾人的眼睛專注地望向自己時，就算兩人已經在一起這麼多年，安達也還是不由自主地沉溺其中。
</p><p>
 「當然第一次的早安吻也是。」
</p><p>
 漆黑瞳孔中帶著些微笑意與款款深情，薄唇緩緩貼近被曖昧話語逗弄得太過害羞的戀人，一邊說著犯規的低語。黑澤禁不起誘惑似地輕咬了一口近在咫尺的耳垂，並且放肆地吹了口熱氣。彷彿嫌這樣的舉動不夠似的，輕咬轉為舔吻，甚至纏綿地延伸往下，在對方脖頸後方那顆每次都在誘惑自己親吻上去的痣上徘徊繾綣。
</p><p>
「你的各種意義上的初吻…都是我的…」
</p><p>
 「呃…」隨著戀人貼近耳旁的低沉嗓音透過耳膜滲進心裡，來來回回彷彿搔癢般直達心臟引來一陣敏感的輕顫。濕潤曖昧的聲響不大卻足以讓安達放棄抵抗，甚至下意識偎近對方的胸膛輕蹭。
</p><p>
每天在晨光中固定的一次輕聲早安，接著一個早安吻；
</p><p>
矇矓睡前的一聲低啞晚安，然後伴隨著一個或輕或重的晚安吻，這就是他們日常的開始與結束，這麼多年下來，除非對方出差不在，否則從未間斷。
</p><p>
當然偶爾這個小儀式會讓場面失控，將他們離開被子或真正睡著的時間延後約幾個小時不等，但他們依舊相當地，樂此不疲。
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>